¿Realidad o fantasía?
by LunaEstival
Summary: Ella intentaba escribir una historia fantástica, muy diferente de la realidad que vivían, pero simplemente sus pensamientos iban en direcciones opuestas a sus deseos. La ayuda de un hombre será crucial, después de todo. Muchas veces la realidad supera a la ficción. UA - Oneshot Gracias por la oportunidad


**Hola a todos y a todas, hace un tiempo que tengo ésta historia escrita guardada en la pc. Es una mezcla entre pensamientos, relatos y lo que sucede en realidad. Me inspiré en Bra y su carácter tan libre y orgulloso, espero les agrade. Es un One shot. Saludos a todos y gracias por la oportunidad!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **¿REALIDAD O FANTASIA?**

 **I**

* * *

– Eres tú...

El alivio se transmitió en su voz. No había formulado una pregunta, sino una afirmación rotunda; una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso por sus hermosas facciones hasta iluminar sus ojos. Pese a la distancia que los separaba, los cinco metros de pasillo desde la entrada hasta el salón, el soldado percibió de forma intensa el cambio que se produjo en la expresión del rostro de su mujer. Siempre se había reído de la poesía y de las historias de amor, pero recordaba haber leído algo sobre velos negros de tristeza cubriendo los ojos de una persona, o eso que decían que una mirada irradiaba tanta luz como el sol; todas esas sensaciones las veía ahora claramente transmitidas en los ojos de la mujer. Sabía que su esposa había estado triste durante años, su rostro se había convertido en una mueca rígida y sus sonrisas, aunque elegantes, eran forzadas. Aquella sonrisa que ahora prendía de sus labios era natural, sincera. Era una sonrisa de felicidad.

– Sí –respondió él entonces. Su voz áspera fue como arañar metal. Tragó con dificultad, pero sabía que eso no cambiaría en absoluto el ronco sonido que procedía de su garganta– Soy yo –añadió, con idéntico resultado.

– Me... –comenzó ella, pero se le quebró la voz y se le humedecieron los ojos. Inspiró hondo, recuperó la compostura y volvió a sonreír– Me alegro de verte.

Él también se alegraba de volver a verla, pero no pudo expresarlo en voz alta.

– Lo sé – dijo por toda respuesta– Estás preciosa.

Como si fuese una tímida doncella, ella se sonrojó y sonrió más ampliamente.

– Hace años que dejé de oír halagos sinceros.

– ¿Cómo sabes que estoy siendo sincero? –preguntó él.

Ella se echó a reír y una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla. Se la secó rápidamente, antes de que su risa se transformara en un histérico llanto.

– Lo siento... –murmuró la mujer enjuagándose los ojos con la manga del vestido.

– No has hecho nada por lo que tengas que disculparte. Soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón.

La mujer emitió un lamento de rabia al verse incapaz de contener las lágrimas, que por más que secaba no dejaban de aflorar por sus ojos. Sus delicados hombros se estremecían y todo su cuerpo temblaba con los espasmos del llanto. Decidió que no quería seguir reprimiendo sus emociones y lloró libremente acortando la distancia que la separaba del hombre. Él la atrajo a su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y secó sus lágrimas con besos.

–Te he echado de menos.

–Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti...

El deseo se apoderó del hombre. Desnudó a la mujer y la cubrió con sus manos.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

La joven mujer arrugó el legajo sobre el que estaba escribiendo y lo lanzó contra la pared. La pelota rebotó y aterrizó junto a una montaña de bolitas de pergamino acumuladas durante la última semana, que llegaba hasta la ventana. La mujer se derrumbó sobre la mesa, manchándose las manos y la cara con la tinta todavía fresca que había salpicado el escritorio y empezó a gruñir de frustración. Luego respiró hondo por la nariz varias veces hasta que el exceso de oxígeno la mareó y se irguió sobre la silla.

– ¡Esto es imposible! No entiendo por qué no soy capaz de escribir nada que valga la pena...

Cogió la pluma y la partió en dos, lanzándola sobre otro montón de plumas fragmentadas que se acumulaban a sus pies. Se frotó los ojos y se atusó el pelo revuelto.

–Odio mi pelo –masculló tratando de poner en su sitio todos los rizos encrespados, no había manera de controlarlos.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó un pequeño gorjeo y miró hacia arriba. Un candado dorad0 con patas de garza y alas de cuervo revoloteó desde una de las vigas hasta posarse sobre el candelabro de cuatro brazos que iluminaba su escritorio.

–No puede ser... –la escritora se puso en pie y movió la silla hasta situarla bajo la viga en cuestión. Luego cogió tres volúmenes de la estantería y los puso encima de la silla para poder llegar hasta dónde quería. Tanteó con cuidado hasta que encontró el nido y lo cogió entre las manos. Dentro había cuatro candados pequeñas con las patas y las alas plegadas, durmiendo apaciblemente en su nido– ¡Señor Nappa! –gritó agitando la campana.

El mayordomo apareció antes de que el sonido se hubiese apagado.

– ¿Sí, señorita?

– ¿Cuánto hace que no limpian mi habitación? – protestó la mujer, subida en una silla encima de tres libros y con un nido entre las manos. El señor Nappa paseó la mirada por la habitación hasta dar con el pajarillo sobre el candelabro y palideció.

–Lo siento mucho, señorita, ahora mismo mandaré limpiar su alcoba –con una precisión asombrosa, el hombre se abalanzó sobre el candado que revoloteaba cerca del escritorio y lo capturó.

–No, no, es igual, llévate esto de aquí, no puedo permitirme más distracciones –bajó de un salto y le encasquetó el nido de candados al señor Nappa.

Cuando el mayordomo llegó abajo, estaba blanco como la cera. La señora Brief se aproximó a él con cara de preocupación.

– ¡Nappa! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Bra se encuentra bien?

–Me temo que no, en su habitación había un nido de bloqueos mentales.

–Oh, por los dioses...

* * *

 **III**

* * *

La mujer dormía profundamente, recostada con languidez sobre una almohada de plumas. Su cuerpo todavía palpitaba por el recuerdo, pero su mente vagaba por los paraísos del sueño. El hombre, un entrenado miembro del ejército de la marina, se quedó mirándola con afecto. Observó sus curvas. Ya no poseía la firmeza de cuando tenía dieciocho años, pero el tiempo había conservado su hermoso color de piel pálida. Se había dejado el cabello largo. La última vez que la había visto, tal y como ella la recordaba, llevaba un peinado que en aquellos días se llevaba mucho, cortado a lo chico. Su madre la llamó marimacho y ella le respondió con un corte de mangas mientras se fugaba con él a vivir el sueño de toda mujer enamorada. Después, vino el desastre: una guerra y cinco años de cautiverio hasta que un batallón de marines lo encontró por casualidad en una selva de un país que detestaba recordar muerto de sed y hambre.

– Estás muy pensativo –susurró ella. Él percibió que su amada lo observaba con ojos entornados desde su postura tumbada. Era una estupidez pensar que no estaba tan guapa como cuando eran más jóvenes. Sus pechos, algo más caídos por culpa de la insaciedad de su hijo recién nacido, seguían siendo bonitos y rosas y todavía se endurecían cuando ponía la mano sobre ellos. Sus labios seguían sabiendo a cerezas y ahora estaban rojos e hinchados por los besos. Su boca aún tenía la firmeza suficiente para hacerlo gritar de placer y su lengua era rugosa como una cáscara de nuez. Era muy femenina, incluso con su antiguo corte de pelo masculino.

Pensar en pechos y en la cálida boca de su mujer hizo que perdiese completamente el oscuro hilo de pensamientos que empezaron a atormentarlo durante el insomnio y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su mujer para morderle los labios calientes, el cuello, los hombros, los pechos y luego prosiguió hacia su vientre, cuyas cicatrices por el embarazo recorrió con la lengua hasta alcanzar las mieles que deseaba probar en ese momento.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

– ¡Maldición! – protestó la joven mujer.

– Hija, no te he educado para que uses palabras tan feas, ¿qué pasa?

– ¿Que qué pasa? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio, mamá? Papá debió de salir a entrar eh, por eso estás aquí.

La muchacha fulminó a su madre. La mujer de mirada divertida estaba sentada en el sofá, tomando pequeños sorbos de su té mientras charlaba con su hermana Tighs sobre la repentina defenestración del novio de una famosa modelo que por lo visto se había tirado por la ventana cuando las gárgolas de su tejado se alzaron en protestas por no recibir el salario mínimo estipulado por la administración... Algo de más interesante. La joven se frotó los ojos y se agarró el pelo, arruinando los rizos recién controlados con espuma de mousse. Arrugó el pergamino y lo añadió al montón.

– Nenita, no tires cosas al suelo, ¡mira como tienes esto, todo perdido! –Recriminó su madre– Voy a llamar a Nappa para que limpie.

La joven mujer estalló.

– Mamá, ¡estoy escribiendo!

– Muy bien, escribe. No te estoy molestando para nada...

La muchacha se agarró a los brazos de la silla y clavó las uñas en la madera. No era la primera vez que su madre entraba en su estudio, el lugar más cálido de la casa, a tomar el té con su tía y se ponían entonces a charlar sobre los cotilleos a nivel mundial. Bien, a la joven no le dirigían la palabra, pero sus vocecitas cuchicheadoras creaban un runrún molesto y muy irritante. En ocasiones no le molestaba, agradecía la compañía. Pero en ese momento sus niveles de frustración estaban en el punto más alto y era entonces cuando necesitaba completo silencio.

Optó por lo más sencillo, agarrar su montaña de papeles arrugados, otro montón de pergaminos limpios, un bote de tinta y unas cuantas plumas y salió del estudio.

– ¿A dónde vas? –interrogó su madre.

– A un lugar tranquilo dónde escribir.

– Pero si aquí no te molestamos, estamos hablando bajito.

El grito que resonó desde el pasillo dejó estupefactas a las dos hermanas, que no tardaron en volver a su parloteo tras un leve encogimiento de hombros.

* * *

 **V**

* * *

La mujer impregnó de huevo dos rebanadas de pan de molde y luego las metió en aceite caliente. Puso leche a calentar en un cazo y preparó café, mientras batía una mezcla especial para hacer tortitas y controlaba la suave llama de la cocina. Estaba feliz y contenta. No porque estuviese ocupada en la cocina a las ocho de la mañana un domingo, manchada de harina, azúcar y huevos, sino porque su marido estaba en casa. Él roncaba suavemente en la habitación, después de una noche de pasión, después de cinco años de ausencia. Ahora, más que nunca, la mujer necesitaba complacer a su esposo; lo veía muy delgado, con los huesos marcándose sobre la piel, cubierto con unas cicatrices horribles por culpa de las torturas a las que fue sometido en la selva. El hombre necesitaba comer, comer mucho, tenía que ponerse en forma.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad terminó de remover la mezcla y empezó a verter pequeños discos de pasta blanca sobre una plancha untada con mantequilla. Exprimió unas naranjas y sacó la mermelada del frigorífico. Rebuscó entre los armarios hasta dar con una bandeja y empezó a servirla: primero tostadas francesas, luego unos manjares con chocolate, seguido de unas tortitas con nata; un vaso de leche caliente al lado de una taza de café junto a un zumo de naranja.

Se felicitó a sí misma por tan elaborado trabajo. Cogió la bandeja y se dirigió a la habitación. En el pasillo, tropezó con un juguete de su hijo y el desayunó voló por los aires.

Al ver el estropicio, se echó a llorar. Que se hubieran roto los vasos y los platos, que se hubiera manchado la pared de café y la moqueta de mermelada de frambuesa, todo eso era lo de menos; un dolor desgarrador le provocó unos desconsolados sollozos. Su marido la escuchó, se levantó y encontró a su mujer hipando frente a un montón de cosas esparcidas por el suelo.

Se contuvo de preguntar qué acababa de pasar, lo último que ella necesitaba era escuchar una obviedad. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, alargando la mano hacia un montón que parecían tortitas. Se las comió con gusto, manchándose las manos y la boca con el manjar y el chocolate.

– No te comas eso –le dijo ella– Ha estado en el suelo.

– No me importa, mi amor. He pasado cinco años comiendo gusanos y escarabajos de troncos. Esto que has preparado está delicioso y me encanta. Sobre todo el toque a pelusa que tiene al final... –comentó.

– Idiota... –se rio ella.

– Quejicosa –susurró él besándola y llenándole la boca de chocolate y nata. La tumbó sobre el suelo, llenándole el trasero de chocolate y el pelo de mermelada. Le quitó la ropa y empezó a besarla, todavía con el gusto a sabor dulce en la lengua.

– Te quiero –murmuró ella.

– Yo más.

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

– No sirve, no sirve, ¡no sirve! –rezongó la joven con los ojos brillante y dos lágrimas pendiendo de sus rabillos. Arrugó todos los pergaminos y hundió la cara entre los papeles recién escritos, manchándose la frente y las mejillas con las letras todavía frescas de tinta– Necesito escribir una historia fantástica y nada de esto sirve...

– Quizá deberías escribir otra cosa –sugirió una voz masculina.

La joven levantó la mirada hacia el recién llegado, un apuesto joven engalanado con un chaleco granate, su mejor amigo y ¿Por qué no decirlo?, el gran amor de su vida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Goten?

– ¿Te gusta lo que escribes?

– ¿Que si me gusta?

– Así es, ¿te gusta escribir fantasía?

– La fantasía es un arte, debo partir desde cero y crear cosas que no existen, el único límite es mi imaginación. Es un trabajo muy costoso, muy elaborado, exquisito.

– Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Bra. ¿Disfrutas escribiendo fantasía?

El chico miró a la joven y ella vaciló, mordisqueándose el pulgar con nerviosismo.

– No lo sé... Quiero escribir fantasía, porque es lo que me distinguirá como escritora, pero... me frustra no encontrar la idea perfecta y para encontrar la idea perfecta debo sumergirme en mi imaginación y...

– En definitiva, no te gusta escribir fantasía. ¿Por qué no escribes sobre el mundo real?

– ¿El mundo real? Eso es aburrido. El mundo real es lo que vemos cada día, no

necesito ponerle al lector un espejo dónde mirarse a sí mismo. Para ser una escritora cultivada necesito escribir fantasía.

– Escribe una historia sobre el mundo real. Ya sabes, algo que hable sobre las naves de vapor o extraños mecanismos del doctor Maki, los inventos de tu abuelo el doctor Brief, los dragones, las sirenas, los sátiros, los caballeros errantes, los asesinos de reyes, los elfos, habla sobre la Era de las Tormentas. Escribe sobre las cosas que ves a diario...

– Pero eso no es fantasía...

– Cualquier cosa escrita es fantasía si ha salido de tu imaginación. ¿Acaso el mundo real no te ofrece historias? ¿Acaso la fantasía no habla de cosas mundanas como el amor o el odio? No necesitas crear un mundo nuevo para expresar tus deseos; eso es literatura, mujercita, una forma de expresarte al mundo. Y, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que hablando sobre cosas que tú mejor que nadie ya conoce?

Ella meditó un buen rato sobre las palabras de su amigo.

– Tienes razón... ¿Qué es sino la literatura una forma de expresión artística?

Un rayo de luz se coló entre los nubarrones de su mente, ofuscada por la frustración y las circunstancias. Una extraña energía empezó a poseerla, como si de pronto faltasen minutos en una hora, días en un año y tiempo en el espacio. Un remolino de ideas y entusiasmo empezó a brotar de ella. Se alzó, derramando pergaminos, plumas y tinta sobre la hierba del prado y saltó sobre el muchacho, al que comenzó a besar apasionadamente.

– No sé qué haría sin ti, a veces no te soporto, pero gracias... –susurró en sus labios.

– Lo sé, sólo soy un poco de inspiración... –respondió apretándola a su cuerpo.

– Igualmente, gracias.

La ropa voló por turnos, los cuerpos aterrizaron entre los papeles y las plumas y rodaron por la hierba enlazados en una apasionada y sudorosa danza.

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

– No puedes estar hablando en serio.

– Estoy hablando completamente en serio, Gine. No veo porque has de ser tú quién lidere el ataque.

– Porque son mis hombres, mis legiones y están atacando mi territorio...

– Delega en otro el mando del ataque y quédate en la ciudad.

– No puedo hacer eso.

– Puedes. Y lo vas a hacer, porque ya es hora de que dejes a un lado las guerras, las estrategias y todas esas cosas que tu familia te ha metido en la cabeza y empieces a comportarte como la esposa que eres.

Aquellas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza como una mala canción recitada por un bardo sin talento. Un regusto a desprecio con sabor a indignación se había acumulado en su garganta, impidiéndole durante unos preciosos segundos replicar las dolorosas afirmaciones de su prometido. Gine odió profundamente a su futuro marido y más todavía al padre de sus futuros hijos. Nunca había sido una muchacha soñadora, nunca había cuestionado su linaje ni las decisiones que sus padres tomaron por ella al prometerla con un muchacho como Bardock. Sabía perfectamente que aquella unión era una alianza entre reinos y nunca le había importado, no esperaba enamorarse de él ni de ningún hombre, esas cuestiones las había dejado para su hermana Fasha.

Ella era la primogénita, la Hija del Dragón, de noble linaje, bendecida con la magia ancestral de los dragones. Cuando Bardock abrió la boca para enumerar las razones por las que debía regresar con él y abandonarlo todo cuando estaban a punto de marchar a una batalla, tal angustia se apoderó de ella que se tragó su propia rabia y agachó la cabeza, sumisa. Salió de la tienda dónde apenas unos segundos antes diseñaba la estrategia con sus capitanes.

– Lo hago por tu bien, mi amor.

– No vuelvas a cuestionarme delante de mis tropas, Bardock – increpó, conteniendo la ira que bullía en sus entrañas. – No vuelvas a decirme que lo deje todo por ti. Y no vuelvas a cuestionarme delante de mis hombres...

– Quiero protegerte, Gine. He oído que el Matadragones estará entre los enemigos. No quiero que te haga daño.

– Hace falta algo más que un rumor para matarme, Bardock. Soy una Hija del Dragón, no lo olvides; el Matadragones nunca podrá conmigo.

– ¡No lo entiendes! –Bardock la cogió por los hombros y la abrazó, lleno de preocupación. La dura capa de disciplina de Gine empezó a resquebrajarse, tal vez era cierto que su prometido estaba preocupado por ella.

– Me has humillado delante de los míos...

– Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero tenía miedo, Gine. Sufro demasiado viéndote salir a luchar, pensando que no volverás jamás, que nunca tendrás a nuestros hijos... Sé que no es lo que has soñado, sé que eres orgullosa y que más que nada deseas ser una reina digna del linaje de los dragones. Pero... no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Le cubrió el rostro con las manos y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

– Nada puede ocurrirme, Bardock. Soy una Hija del Dragón.

Bardock emitió un rugido y desgarró la ropa de la mujer entre sus brazos. Ella trató de zafarse de él pero su prometido fue más rápido y se sumergió entre sus labios con fruición mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura y las caderas femeninas. La empujó hacia un muro envuelto en sombras, pegando su espalda a la pared, provocándole un escalofrío por el contraste entre el cuerpo caliente del hombre y el frío de la piedra.

– Si para hacerte cambiar de opinión tengo que atarte, someterte y obligarte a gemir mi nombre mientras te niego el placer, lo haré.

Gine reaccionó con deseo, rodeó el cuello de su prometido con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas, apretando sus muslos desnudos a las caderas de Bardock. El tatuaje de una cola de dragón serpenteaba por su pantorrilla y se enroscaba a su tobillo.

– Hazlo si te atreves –ronroneó mirándole a los ojos. El hombre gruñó de

satisfacción, observando los ojos como un metal líquido y oscuro de la mujer. Con el puño la sujetó del pelo y levantó su cabeza, para observar los detalles del tatuaje en el cuello. Una garra dracónica bajaba por su pecho y sus garras rodeaban la cima, como si estuviera a punto de pellizcar su duro pezón. Bardock le encantaban los tatuajes mágicos de la Hija del Dragón. Deslizó la boca por su piel y mordió su tierna cima.

– Nunca más –susurró lamiéndole con gusto, alternándolo con mordiscos que enviaban latigazos de placer a la mujer.

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

El _cric cric cric_ de la pluma sobre el pergamino se sucedía con fluidez, los legajos escritos se acumulaban a los pies de la cama. La joven se detuvo un momento, resopló por la nariz y se mordió el interior de las mejillas. Al cabo de unos segundos, tuvo que volver a detenerse y gimió, no sabía cómo continuar.

– ¿Te estoy distrayendo? –preguntó el muchacho del chaleco rojo, que ahora estaba desnudo, depositando un reguero de besos por sus piernas.

– En absoluto –confesó ella con un suspiro– Necesito más, por favor –suplicó.

– ¿Escribes sobre la vida real? –preguntó mordiéndole los muslos, metiéndose entre ellos.

– Sí... –contó ella– Escribo sobre una mujer de la raza de los dragones qué...

– No, no me lo cuentes. Escríbelo... Estoy muy bien aquí, inspirándote –su boca

besó la intimidad de la joven mujer y saboreó su miel. Otro ramalazo de energía, más fuerte que el anterior, la inundó; su mano voló sobre el pergamino para seguir la historia.

– Oh... tienes razón –concedió la muchacha con la respiración pesada.

– Siempre tengo razón.

– No pares... no pares ahora...

– No tengo intención de hacerlo.

– Eres genial... Te dedicaré mi primer libro, Goten.


End file.
